


Nightbird

by featherbrain



Series: Blaine Anderson-Stark [1]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Gen, blaine anderson stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherbrain/pseuds/featherbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds Blaine's nightbird costume and freaks out because he's not ready for his son to be a superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightbird

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a series of oneshots all based on the AU of Blaine Anderson being Tony Stark's son.

Blaine’s phone would not stop ringing, Tony was literally tempted to throw it at the wall right now. Screw  _invasion of privacy,_ he thought pressing the answer button whilst putting it up to his ear, about to give the caller a piece of his mind. Who the hell rings someone at three in the morning?

“Who is-” Tony was cut off by a female voice.

“Nightbird! My powers of persuasion should have made you answer much quicker!”

“Nightbird? What-” Tony began before he was quickly cut off.

“I know this phone was only for emergencies…” She paused as if waiting for a reply, “Blaine, are you even listening?”

“This is Blaine’s Dad, who is this?”

There was another pause before she replied, sounding quite embarrassed “Sorry Mr Anderson, I’m Tina, I thought you were Blaine.” Then she promptly hung up.

 _Mr Anderson_ , he thought with a small smile,  _If only they knew._

Tony knew there was no way he would get back to sleep now, nightmares of his recent endeavours with the Avengers plagued his mind every time he tried. Putting Blaine’s phone down where he picked it up off of the table, he sighed and then made his way upstairs to the Blaine’s room.

Normally he wouldn’t want to bother the kid but that girl did say something about it being an emergency. Well, Tony thought she did, he was still half asleep when that infernal ringing began.

He carefully opened the door and took a minute to look over at his son. Blaine always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, so different to how he was when he was awake. Blaine had been so upset lately, relationship troubles he was told whenever he asked.

He was about to shake Blaine awake when something caught his eye across the room. Messily folded on the dresser was a set of clothes with a crumpled cape lying on top. This took Tony by surprise, Blaine was normally such a neat freak, so Tony walked over to it and picked the bundle up getting ready to fold the clothes up and put them away for Blaine.

He stopped when he got a proper look at the outfit in his arms. It was… well it looked like a superhero costume. Tony dropped it in shock before racing over to his sleeping son, shaking him quickly with a panicked look on his face.

“Blaine!” He shook his son, “Wake up!”

“What? Dad?” He groaned lifting his head up before dropping it back down, burying it in the blankets.

“Blaine! What is that?” Tony pointed at the bundle of clothes on the floor with wide eyes.

Blaine once again lifted his head and looked over to where his Dad gestured.  “Oh, that’s my Nightbird uniform.”

The earlier call ran through Tony’s mind, Tina had said it was an emergency,  _oh my god, my Son is a superhero._

Millions of scenes flickered on and off in his brain. Blaine being injured fighting villans. Blaine crying out in pain-

“Woah Dad, calm down!” Blaine said putting his hands on his Dad’s shoulders. In that moment Tony realised how quickly he was breathing as thoughts scattered around in his mind.  _Anxieties,_ he thought.

“Is this about Nightbird?” Blaine asked.

Talk about something else, Tony tried to say but it came out more in random mumbled words.

“Nightbird’s my superhero identity,” Blaine said trying to make his Dad understand as he was clearly freaking out. This did not have the desired effect as Tony started hyperventilating more.

“From superhero club at school,” Blaine finished. The look on Tony’s face was of pure relief.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Tony once again held up the outfit, “A cape Blaine, really?” he said glancing at it mock-disapprovingly. “Even Steve’s isn’t that lame.”

Blaine scowled back, “It isn’t lame!”

Tony smiled at his son before getting up off of the bed he was sitting on and gesturing for Blaine to follow him out of the room. “I’ll help you make a much cooler one,” he said whilst leading Blaine down to his basement-laboratory.


End file.
